A Christmas Special
by ihobbitses
Summary: Just a one-shot for Christmas, based after 4x09. Klaus and Caroline/Klaroline.


**Hey guys. So in light of the holidays, I wrote this little one-shot. I'm aware they are a little OOC, but whatever, it's Christmas! :D**

**I hope you all enjoy. (:**

* * *

It had been two days since the Winter Festival, and Klaus had never felt so alone in his entire life… Of course, he had been alone most of the time over the centuries, but this time, he could truly feel it. His brothers were gone, and his sister was in a box. And of course, he had no more hybrids wandering around, save for his first of course.

A snarl left his lips at the thought.

His paintbrush padded against the canvas a little too hard as his anger flared, and he felt himself become frustrated - _Wonderful, now I have to fix that too._

Any person off the street probably wouldn't have noticed the blotch, but he could. As he went to place the brush down, his elbow hit the stand and a wash of color was suddenly flooding all over his white shirt. He tried to rush out of the way, but as he did so, the stood he was sitting on toppled over, tripping him in the process.

He groaned, looking around at the destruction that had just unfolded on him. There was paint all over his clothes, and it was still dripping oozing out of the respective containers and out onto the floor. When did he get so clumsy?

Getting up slowly from the floor, Klaus found it probably best to leave the painting on stand-by for now. Obviously his temper hadn't subsided enough for him to focus. Of course, that didn't stop his mind from focusing on other things… Or someone in particular.

He couldn't help but wonder if Caroline had known what was transpiring around him - if she had known that her ex boyfriend was planning a rebellion against him. Everything in him was screaming, _YES, YOU FOOL!_ but he tried to push it to the back of his mind.

His fingers found the collar of his shirt and he carefully pulled it off over his head. Just as he let it topple to the ground, he heard the door open and close. Klaus instantly froze, listening closely.

Of course, there was no one that could harm him… but now that there were no hybrids to come and go as he told them, his mansion was quite empty.

At that thought, he grunted, turning to look at the mess he had to clean up. Or rather, that he had to remember to compel someone to clean it up later.

While he was musing, the door to his study creaked open, and he turned back to look at his intruder, only to let his mouth fall open with surprise.

"Caroline?"

"Um… Hi." Her eyes took in his appearance before looking behind him at that cause of his colorful black pants.

Klaus then realized that her eyes seemed to linger a little too long on his bare chest. A smirk spread across his face.

"What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"You know it's like… two in the afternoon, right? On Christmas." Caroline looked at him with arched brows before examining the room again, "Have you been in here all day?"

He shrugged, "Yes."

There was a pause as Caroline seemed to take in this information before nodding.

"I guess I didn't come to early then. Get dressed, you're coming with me." Her arms crossed in front of her chest, and he knew there would be no arguing.

But of course he had to try.

"I'll walk my house naked, if I so wish. And why would I go with you?" His face darkened slightly, though he was intrigued. It was the first time she was blatantly seeking him out. Then he thought back to that once at the Grill, and he added, "Is there a trap I need to walk into for you?"

Her eyes narrowed on him before leaning forward slightly. "No, it's Christmas, moron."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her before he watched her walk out of the room. Now what?

He listened to her footsteps walk down the hall before stopping at… "What are you doing in my bedroom, sweetheart?" He called after her, following her quickly now.

"Oh good, this is your room… I was a little worried for a second." He heard drawers opening and closing before he finally reached his room.

"Caroline, again… what, prey tell, are you doing here?" He was getting slightly annoyed now that he was watching her go through his things.

When she didn't answer for a moment too long, he closed the distance between them and grabbed her hand, forcing her to face him. She quickly held up a button-up black shirt that she had no doubt found in the most recent drawer.

"I'm finding you clothes, since you didn't seem to want to do it yourself."

He stared at her dumbfounded before finally giving in and taking the shirt from her grasp.

Klaus watched her search another drawer as he pulled the shirt on and began buttoning it up. "If you're looking for pants, they're in the bottom one."

"Thank you!" She said, obviously exasperated with him.

He smirked.

When he took the jeans that she was handing him and went for the button of his own, he expected her to turn around. Of course, this was Caroline… He should have known better.

"Aren't you going to turn around?"

She just crossed her arms and looked into his eyes with a stern look, "No."

He grinned, "Alright then."

And then his pants fell to the floor. Seeing as he hadn't planned to do anything today, he hadn't worn anything underneath.

Obviously she realized this, and as his eyes hadn't left hers, he could see the corner of her eye twitch. He smirked.

Once the jeans were on and buttoned up, he was about to turn and head for the door when her hand on his chest stopped him mid step.

She was very close to him now, and he could swear he felt tension course through the small space. All he wanted was to close that space and show her what she was missing with the boys before him.

But then he felt her fingers against the skin above the V of his shirt, and his breathing ceased. Luckily, he didn't actually need to breath.

He then felt the fabric of his shirt slacken slightly as she undid the button. It wasn't the top one, so now some of his necklaces were exposed, as well as giving a sneak peak to his chest.

"Better," she said, only leaving his eyes for a moment to examine her work. When her eyes met his again though, he could have sworn he saw something there… _What is that?_

She wasn't going to wait for him to figure it out though. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Klaus quickly climbed out of the passengers seat of her car, flustered. He hated being a passenger, but of course, when he offered to drive, she refused because it was meant to be a _surprise_.

He _hated_ surprises.

"Oh, stop with the grumpy face. You look like Stefan."

Klaus turned to her, struck, but he didn't get the chance to say anything when the door to her house opened quickly.

"I heard that!"

He looked up to see Stefan standing in the doorway to Caroline's house. _So… he's still staying here._ He was surprised by how much this thought bothered him.

"Well, you could stand to smile more, okay!" She yelled back before taking Klaus' arm - much to his surprise, _again_ - and leading him into the house.

His eyes took in the decorations that she had so obviously worked hard on before she led him into the family room.

Mouth. Drop.

There was a large tree in the corner of the Forbes living room, and on the couch and chairs sat Liz Forbes (who looked very uncomfortable), Stefan and… "Rebekah?"

"Hello, brother." She gave him her most winning smile, and Klaus knew he was in trouble.

"What.. How?" He couldn't seem to force a real sentence out of his mouth, so instead he looked at Caroline, who still hadn't let go of his arm. Not that he wanted her to.

"Well, Rebekah showed up at the Salvatore house, looking for Stefan-"

Rebekah cut her off, "And instead found Elena and Damon in a most compromising position-"

"So instead of killing me when she found me, she took pity on me." Stefan finished, looking a little downcast at what Rebekah had obviously said.

"Alright," Klaus said slowly, taking in the information. He meant to ask how Rebekah was there in the first place and who had endangered her, but instead, "Why am I here then?"

"Because…" Stefan began, but was then cut off by Caroline.

"Because we wanted you here."

He stared at her for a long few moments - probably longer than he actually needed to - until Caroline blushed and turned away from him, finally letting go of his arm to walk into the sitting room. She stood next to her mother, placing a hand on the chair she was sitting in.

"All of you?" his eyes stared pointedly at Liz then.

"I am going to pretend that everyone here is not a vampire, and I'm going to set the table for dinner." She then nodded to the room as a whole and strolled out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Could vampires go into shock? Because Klaus was pretty sure he was in the middle of shock…

"Oh brother, stop looking so… well, you, and come sit down."

He looked around once more before awkwardly walking into the room and sitting on the couch next to his sister.

"So, we already opened presents this morning, but dinner will be ready in a-"

"Nope, it's all ready now!" her mother called loudly, forgetting that they didn't need her to.

"Okay," Caroline giggled, "I guess dinner will be ready _now_."

Stefan got up quickly, obviously very comfortable with his surroundings. Rebekah quickly followed him, leaving Klaus with Caroline.

"What?" She asked when he didn't stop staring at her, nor made a move to leave.

"You're honestly trying to tell me that you wanted me here for Christmas?"

She sighed before taking the seat next to him.

"Look, how about you just relax and come eat dinner with us, and I'll explain when I take you home later?"

He wanted to protest. He really did.

But how could you say no to the face?

Caroline Forbes invented the pouty-face.

"Oh, alright," he exclaimed before getting up. He then turned to her, a finger in the air, but she quickly cut him off with a whisper.

"I've mixed blood into our wine, don't worry." She then winked and stepped around him, following the others into the kitchen.

Vampires could definitely go into shock.

* * *

Dinner had been… well… pleasant.

It had been a long time since Klaus could say he felt like part of anything normal, but as he listened to Rebekah and Stefan bicker back and forth, then flirt, then bicker again, he knew it was indeed Christmas.

Caroline would chide in once in a while from her seat across from him, and her smile was infectious. Once in a while, Liz would have to call for order, but it really only lasted for a minute.

Where did this make-shift family come from? And why was he apart of it?

He had to admit though, Liz Forbes was an excellent cook. The turkey was cooked to perfection, as well as the potatoes and vegetables. Klaus had even been surprised to see Yorkshire Pudding on the table, and he instantly knew that Rebekah had had a hand in the cooking as well.

His sister didn't like to let onto it, but she could cook with the best.

But his favorite part of the dinner was in those moments when he would catch Caroline's eyes. For small moments, it was as if they were alone, and there wasn't a world around them. As if she didn't hate his existence, and he was actually welcome in her life.

All too soon though, he was following Caroline into the sitting room. "Everyone just go relax, I'm just going to clean up." Liz had said.

"I'll help, Ms. Forbes," Stefan quickly said, picking up their plates.

"Liz, please, Stefan. And you don't have to do that…"

"But I want to."

Of course, the girls weren't about to protest, and Caroline had a firm grip on Klaus' arm, so they were all now sitting in the family room once again.

Awkward silence.

And of course, Rebekah couldn't stand it. "I think I'll just go help, actually. There was a lot to put away." She quickly scurried out of the room.

Klaus was dumbstruck - had he been transported to another universe this morning?

Caroline was suddenly fumbling around in the TV cabinet on her hands and knees. Klaus couldn't help but take in the view before she stood up quickly, exclaiming in triumph. "Yes! Found it!"

His eyebrow cocked. "I'm not going to like this, am I, love?"

"Um, it's only the best Christmas movie ever…" She said as if he should know what she was talking about while she put the movie in and turned the television on.

"We are going to watch a movie?" Okay, _now_ he was confused.

"Yes. And you're not allowed to leave until its done." She stood in front of him, brandishing a finger.

"Oh, really?" He leaned back on the couch in order to look up at her. "And what would keep me here?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment before sitting down next to him, and then leaning against him, her back slightly against his chest and her head on his shoulder.

He was frozen.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked after a couple of minutes. In truth, he hadn't felt more comfortable in centuries, even though his breathing was slightly erratic and his neck was getting a cramp from trying to look at the television.

She seemed to sense his discomfort - physically anyway - because she quickly moved so he could adjust himself so he was angled more.

When she leaned against him again, they were half laying on the couch and he was frozen again. That is, until he got his bearings and his balls back, weaving his arm around her so it was under hers. She didn't protest. He stopped breathing for a couple of minutes.

"Hm, this is nice…" she said, and he was sure there was a hint of confusion in her voice before his thoughts were broken off.

"What's nice?" Rebekah asked as she and Stefan walked into the room.

Klaus caught Stefan's confused expression before sitting in the chair opposite them.

"Um.. The movie." Caroline quickly said.

"It's the menu." Rebekah stated flatly, her eyebrow cocking when she finally looked at them on the couch.

Caroline hit the play button on the remote that Klaus hadn't noticed before. "We were waiting for you guys. Where's mom?"

"She said she wanted to go make some phone calls, and that we could start the movie without her." Stefan said quickly.

"Okay."

Silence.

Then the movie started, showing the title for "A Year Without A Santa Clause".

"Best Christmas movie ever, huh?" he whispered to her.

"Yep."

"There are better once, I assure you."

She looked up at him, "You'll have to show me, sometime."

He was shocked again, and it was all he could do to nod his head.

She wanted to do this again.

With him.

* * *

Klaus hadn't moved an inch, and the movie was now ending. Her scent had completely engulfed his senses, and when her hand went under her head for support, resting on his chest, he had to control himself. There was something in his pants that was threatening to spring.

But he wasn't quite ready for _that _awkward moment, as the whole evening had been a bit of a awkward moment.

Now though, Klaus was following Caroline out to her car. When he got in, he then realized that Rebekah wasn't behind them.

"Is it just us then?" He suddenly wasn't looking forward to the moment that he would once again be alone.

"Yeah, Rebekah stayed to hang out with Stefan for a while." Apparently that was enough explanation, because she didn't continue.

The drive was quiet, and Klaus tried not to fidget too much.

Soon, they were pulling into his driveway, and he was surprised when Caroline put it in park and turned the car off.

Silence. _Again._

"So…" Caroline said, trying to break the ice.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you're suddenly acting like I'm your favorite person? Why you had me over for Christmas?" He looked at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She bit her bottom lip slightly, and his eyes darkened.

"Well, Stefan and I talked… a lot actually. About how you're not really _that_ different from us. We've all done things." Her eyes finally met his and he didn't know what to say.

Suddenly though, he was annoyed.

"So, what? You felt bad for me?"

"No, I-"

"I don't need your sympathy, Caroline." He was suddenly outraged. "I don't want you to _pity _me."

"I don't!" she exclaimed.

"Then what!" He demanded.

For a split second, there was absolutely nothing. Just her eyes on his.

Then in a flash, she was on top of him, her legs curled around his on the seat as her lips crashed into his.

He groaned, his anger suddenly forgotten as something else took over. His hands wrapped around her waist tightly, finding the small amount of exposed skin.

She gasped into his lips at the contact, grinding into his hips.

There was definitely no way of suppressing himself now… But she didn't seem to mind.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as one of his hands fisted in her soft hair. He groaned into her mouth as her hips ground in the most delicious way.

Then he pulled her head back, meeting her hooded eyes with his own.

He wanted to ask why. What had changed? But he didn't.

"Not here," was all he said, his voice husky.

She just nodded before opening the door and climbing out quickly. Grabbing his hand, she tugged on him out with her, barely leaving him time to shut the door behind him.

Once they were inside the door, and Klaus shut it behind him, she had his back against it, her lips on his once more. His hands wrapped around her waist, sinking down and caressing her ass before cupping it firmly and pulling her up.

Always the alpha, he quickly spun them around so her back was against the door, her legs around his waist, giving him the best access. Though, their clothes were really in the way.

With the pressure of his hips keeping her up, his long fingers found the hem of her shirt, and finally her skin as they made their way longingly up her torso. She let out a gasp when his hands cupped her breasts roughly.

With a small moan and a twitch, Klaus was quickly rushing them upstairs with Caroline still firmly in his arms. Now that he had her, there was no way he was going to let her go.

She let out a "Umph" when he toppled them onto the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went. He chuckled while she giggled, her hair falling around them like a halo.

His lips finally came off of hers when he picked himself up to kneel in front of her - it was a little more difficult with her protests.

"Patience, sweetheart." He grinned down at her as his fingers found the button of her jeans.

Caroline lifted her hips off the bed to help him and his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"What are those?"

"A present. I didn't have time to buy you anything…" she finished, and he was delighted to see her blush.

Her underwear was a lacy red number with soft white feathering at the top.

Without further waiting, he quickly pulled her into his arms and onto his lap, and with some help from her, her shirt went the way of her pants.

His eyes were met with the matching bra to her underwear. "You look…"

"Sexy, I know."

His eyes met hers at her words, slightly surprised by her brashness. She definitely had the right word, though, he had to admit.

"Mm," he groaned, laying her back onto the mattress so he could get the full effect. His jeans were becoming very uncomfortable…

Then he had a thought.

"Wait," he paused. "When did you put this on? You didn't leave during dinner or the mo-"

"This morning." She merely shrugged, as though it didn't matter. Her blush gave her away though.

A mischievous grin took over his lips.

"Oh? So you wer-"

Once again though, she cut him off, "Enough talking." And then her lips were crushing his as he felt her fingers pull his shirt up. Their lips only broke for a moment when she lifted it over his head.

He meant to lay her back down on the bed once again, but in an instant she had him on his back, her legs straddling his as she worked on his jeans.

"Now, I know for a fact that you aren't wearing anything under these…" She giggled, biting that damn lip again.

"I thought you were done talking, love?"

"Mm," was all she said after that as she pulled his jeans down his legs, letting his manhood spring to attention.

His eyes were dark as he watched her fling the offending jeans away before crawling up his legs, like a true predator. His cock twitched at the thought.

It was taking all his power not to claim her right then.

But her lips stopped him once again, though this time they were wrapping around the head of his cock, her tongue poking out to wet the way. Her hand was stroking him, and he couldn't help but let out a garbled sound from the sudden pleasure.

Klaus' eyes stayed glued to hers as she stared up at him, continuing her work. And then he felt it, more than heard it… A buzzing around his cock as she hummed around it, obviously enjoying him. It was all he could do to hold onto the bed, tensing.

Within a couple minutes though, he knew he had to stop her. After all, it had been a while and she… her… doing that… His mind couldn't even wrap around what was happening, and that wasn't a good sign.

In one swift movement, he reached down and pulled her up, flipping them over in the process. "My turn."

His lips met hers for only a moment before making their way down her neck and collarbone, his ears picking up the little sounds escaping her throat. He made sure to take extra care on her breasts, though they were still covered, and then soon he was making his way lower.

Shooting a lustful look up at her, Klaus lifted her leg and kissed up her thigh towards her center, before moving onto the other one.

And then he was on her, his shoulders holding her legs up as his lips met her core. He heard her gasp, but he didn't wait for any amount of time as his tongue flicked over her clit then to her entrance and back again. His lips locked on, and soon he was devouring her, letting her scent and taste fill him.

"Oh… Oh… My…" Her fingers were in his hair, scratching at his scalp and sending tingles down his spine to something burning inside.

He growled slightly, sucking harder. Klaus felt her legs tense and just as he swirled his tongue one last time, he heard her cry out as his mouth was filled with her sweet fluids. He left nothing behind.

Caroline collapsed, her muscles twitching still as he climbed up her body, grinning, his eyes dark. "I hope you're not spent, love. I'm not done with you yet…"

"Mm," was all she answered with until their lips crashed together.

Klaus positioned himself over her, moving his hands under her back, holding her up with one as the other tried to unclasp her bra. It was being as stubborn as he was though.

Finally, he broke the kiss when she started to giggle. "Having trouble?"

"They didn't have these last time!" He defended.

"Seriously?" She looked shocked, but then finally his fingers managed to move the right way and the bra came loose.

"There. I thought I said no talking?"

And then their lips were together again. His hand reached down and hooked her leg around his hip as the other found her breast, kneading it with his palm.

His patience was wearing thin… He wanted to drive her crazy; make her want him as much as he had wanted her for so long.

"Mm, Klaus… Please…" She muttered as his lips found her neck again.

It was all the encouragement he needed.

His throbbing member finally found her entrance and waited only a moment longer before pushing into her in one sleek moment. They both gasped at the sudden feeling and her eyes fluttered shut.

"No," Klaus said, staring down at her, "Look at me."

Caroline's eyes opened half way as she bit her lip slightly.

He groaned at the sight before beginning his movements. There was no way he was going to make this short-lived.

The small sounds that came from her were making him go crazy as they found a rhythm. His lips found hers, softly kissing her unlike before. She moaned into his mouth before he left a trail of kisses to her neck. He could smell the blood coursing in her veins from her last feed. It was intoxicating.

Everything about this woman was intoxicating to him.

The way she smelled, the way she looked, how she sounded, and now even her taste.

She was all he could think about, and now that he had her, there was no way he would let her go. Not after this.

Her legs then wrapped around his hips, allowing him deeper. He grunted before he could no longer take the slow pace.

Klaus' hips moved faster and faster with each unforgiving thrust, and soon the little sounds she was making were much, much louder.

As she cried his name finally and he felt her tighten around him, he could hold on no longer. Rolling his hips into her core one last time, he let go, groaning something unintelligible.

His body collapsed onto hers as their breathing matched each others.

Once he had control over himself again, he rolled over to lay next to her, his arm draped around her possessively while he held his head up with his other arm to look at her.

"Happy Christmas, Caroline." He almost whispered into her ear, leaving a kiss on the soft flesh.

She looked over at him, her breathing now returning to normal now too. "Merry Christmas, Klaus."

He grinned into the kiss she then gave him and rolled onto his back.

"What, you think I'm done with you?" She said, rolling on top of him and finally sending her loose bra flying towards the other clothes.

The grin seemed to be glued to his face.

When he didn't answer, she raked her nails lightly across his chest, "I'm just getting started."


End file.
